O dwóch takich, co zwiali z Wielkiej Sali
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Anonimowa korespondencja uczniowska, picie, pośpiech, Gumochłon i sałata.


**Autor: **Rigel Verthe

**Tytuł: **O dwóch takich, co zwiali z Wielkiej Sali + Rozmówki ślubopohodne

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **GW/BZ

**Liczba słów: **3 912

**Napisany: **marzec 2010

**Opis: **Anonimowa korespondencja uczniowska, picie, pośpiech, Gumochłon i sałata.

**Disclaimer: **Korzyść jaką mam z poniższego to tylko i wyłącznie satysfakcja. To, co poznajecie, jest własnością J.. To, czego nie poznajecie, jest własnością moją.

_**O dwóch takich, co zwiali z Wielkiej Sali**_

Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

Gdzieś na przestrzeni lat. Po pokonaniu Loda Sami-Wiecie-Którego. Tak, tego Ciemnego. Ekhm, Sczerniałego. Zaciemnionego. Aa, wiem, Czarnego.

Czarnego Loda? Znaczy Czekoladowego?

Aaa, Lorda. Czarnego Lorda. Ewentualnie Czarnego Pana.

Pana… Znam taką grę karcianą. Jej inna nazwa to ch*j.

W sumie też pasuje.

A więc tego tam, co u góry o nim mowa nie ma. Jest Za to zawsze spragniony dropsów i rozrywki ( Tu przychodzi na myśl powiedzenie „ turlaj dropsa". A może „Dropsa", zważywszy na jedną z wielu ksyw wieloimiennego i wieloksywowego Dyrektora.) Albus Dumbledore, który na potrzeby tego ffika przeżył własną śmierć. Ale to u kochanej Rowl jest-

co pewien zielonooki strach na wróble, z logo własnej firmy na czerepie, zna z własnej autopsji- możliwe, więc nie miejmy wyrzutów. Przynajmniej co do tego, bo za popełnienie poniższego dzieła szanowną Auu. Torkę. wyrzuty sumienia powinny gryźć wilczymi kłami do końca jej nędznego żywota. Ewentualnie do matury. Z matematyki najlepiej- to będzie wystarczająca pokuta.

Auu. Torka. przeprasza za chrzanienie głupot, i ogólnie, za całokształt twórczości i obiecuje spróbować skończyć objaśnienie.

Dumbuś Długonosy w swoim wielkim, złożonym (bo skoro ma wielki a go nie widać, to musi być złożony. Chyba, że wyciekł przez nos i już tak został, jak w przypadku stalagmitów. Albo stalaktytów. No, tych co się z sufitów zwieszają w jaskiniach. Ale nie, przecież Nos to zasługa koziolubego Aberfortha. Hmm. Więc, mimo że moja teoria jest tak poetycka i w ogóle, to chyba muszę ją odrzucić. Albo… Okej, okej, przepraszam!) umyśle uknuł rzecz taką. Otóż. Otusz. O, tusz do rzęs mi się skoczył. Skończył. Dobra już, dobra!

Otóż. W sumie po co mi, i tak nie używam tuszu. Już, już!

W swym geniuszu Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian vel Drops alias Dumbuś Długonosy (w skrócie DD. Mam sąsiada o takich inicjałach. Ale go nie przypomina… To w sumie dobrze, bo co za dużo Dropsoholików, to nie zdrowo.) Dumbledor kazał rozdać wśród wszystkich uczniów pewne pergaminy o specjalnych właściwościach.

Otóż. Bo i po co mi tusz, olśnię wszystkich umysłem.

Pergaminów było wiele, a każdy z nich, jak to w przyrodzie bywa, miał swoją parę; z tym że, jak to ostatnio rzadziej się w przyrodzie dzieje, owe pergaminy preferowały monogamię. I co się napisało na jednym, natychmiast na drugim się pojawiało. I w ten sposób uczniowie mieli poznawać nowych ludzi w imię Ojca. Oooj, nie ta bajka. Jeszcze raz. I w ten sposób uczniowie mieli poznawać nowych ludzi w imię integracji. Rzeczeni, rzeczni, morscy. Ee, moment. Rze… Re.. mniejsza. Uczniowie. Ludzie, a nie ryby. W większości. W większości ludzie, a ryb chyba mniej. Tak koło zera. Za to innych stworzeń… Jakieś Węże. I Lwy bodajże. Oraz Kruki i Borsuki w roli epizodycznej. I jeden Gumochłon nawet.

No więc ci Chyba-Bardziej-Ludzcy-Niż-Rybi-Ewentualnie-Bardziej-Zwierzęcy-Nierybni-Niż-Rybi Uczniowie mieli zachować anonimowość aż do Balu w Noc Duchów, kiedy to mieli poznać się itd., itp., inwcjbtwkdw. (i nie wiadomo co jeszcze, bo to w końcu Dumbledore wymyślił. )

To znaczy miesiąc czasu mieli.

Ale niektórzy są niecierpliwi.

Czytelnicy też, więc jeśli jeszcze to czytasz, to albo jesteś mną, albo Basią eS, która czyta choćby z grzeczności, albo człowiekiem kompletnie znudzonym, ewentualnie szalonym. Miło.

Aaa, bo tytułowa dwójka była niecierpliwa.

Nie wiem jak Wam, ale mnie się wydaje, że to wszystko jest raczej bez sensu.

Ale nic to.

Dedykowane: Basi eS vel JustDreams alias Amelia eF ( czy się mylę? ) I wszystkim genialnym i mniej genialnym tfórcom ffików, które teraz są moim nałogiem. ( Czytanie ich znaczy. Bo cóż innego można z nimi robić?.. A, tak. Pisać. (Bez komentarza.) )

Baś, życia nie warto brać na serio. Trzeba się śmiać. Z głupoty na przykład. A tu masz próbkę bardzo głupotowatej głupoty, w moim wykonaniu. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. ( Mhm, Nadzieja matką Głupich. Eej, chyba zostałam adoptowana! )

No ok., głupot się naczytaliście. Dalej już mniej ciekawie, bo pisałam o przyzwoitej godzinie. No, ta też nie ma skórzanego wdzianka, pejcza i kajdanek, ale mimo wszystko…

Zapraszam.

A, jeszcze tytuł.

Kolejny z Serii Genialnych Pomysłów Al…

Może jednak nie.

O dwó .. O, to dobre. Znaczy lepsze niż żadne. Bo zrobili to prawie na końcu. I ogólnie niegramatyczny ten tytuł. Cóż. Ale z braku laku niech będzie:

O dwóch takich co Zwiali z Wielkiej Sali.

**Dzień 1.**

**22.20**

_Myślę, że nie chcę pisać tych bzdur. Chwila, ja to wiem. To bez sensu, nie możesz się nie zgodzić. Pisać z kimś kogo się nie zna, ot tak, dla rozrywki. Zupełnie jak mugolski Czat. Ja rozumiem, Dumbledore to wielki czarodziej itd. Ale to to już przesada._

Wielki? Chyba Nos. Czasem zastanawiam się czy to Dumbledore ma nos, czy Nos ma dumbledore'a.

_Ha ha ha_

_Zabawne_

Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale z pisma nie łatwo rozpoznać sarkazm. Więc jak coś, to po prostu… Nie używaj go?

_Kurczę, a myślałam, że tak wielki i mądry i zabawny czarodziej wie i widzi wszystko. Nawet pisemny sarkazm. Albo czarną mrówkę na czarnej ścianie._

Albo czerwonego Gryfa na czerwonej?

_Albo zielonego węża na zielonej. Bo borsuk i kruk to już nie za bardzo monokolorowe._

Jest takie słowo? Ee, mimo że jestem wielki, wspaniały itd., to w życiu bym nie zgadł.

_Teraz to już samouwielbienie… Podsumujmy:_

_Po jeden: Zero szacunku dla dyra._

_Po dwa: Czepianie się Gryfonów na początku rozmowy._

_Po trzy: Samouwielbienie._

_Wniosek: Mój rozmówca jest Ślizgonem._

Brawo Pani Detektyw. Gryfona, jak rozumiem? A skąd wniosek, że Ślizgon a nie ślizgonka ?

_Pewnie nie stąd, skąd Ty wysnułeś swój, absolutnie nie z końcówek. Mam po prostu zdolności godne samej Sybilli Trelawney._

Ha! Rozpoznałem sarkazm.

_Braaaawo! Szybko się uczysz. _

Znowu.

_Jestem pod wrażeniem. Podwójne brawa. Hej, Wężu, muszę kończyć. Slughorn ostatnio nie ma litości…_

Chyba dlatego, że jego nogom coraz trudniej taki ciężar utrzymać. Do przeczytania, Lwico. Ahej, jedno pytanie.

_?_

Który rok?

_Powtarzam szósty. Ten młyn z Voldemortem…_

_A Ty?_

Siódmy. Też powtarzam. Hmm, teraz to ja jestem pod wrażeniem. Czyżby bliskie towarzystwo Pottera?

_Skąd wniosek?_

Wymawiasz- piszesz To imię…

_Merlinie. Trafił mi się rozmówca, który przedmioty martwe nazywa z wielkiej litery. Aara!_

Nie skomentuję… Ale uważaj, bo naprawdę Cię przestraszę, a wtedy co zrobisz? Aa, wiem. Znajdziesz Pottera i on mnie zabije… Expelliarmusem.

_Perfidny Wąż._

Naiwna Lwica.

_Też Cię kocham._

Serio? Oooj. Chyba jestem zbyt wspaniały. Jak anioł.

_Ślizgom aniołem? Piekieł chyba._

No przecież! Więc jestem wspaniałym, przystojnym aniołem piekieł. I cudownym. I wszechwiedzącym, doskonale latającym, odważnym, sprytnym…

_Bo ci epitetów braknie._

A to epitety są?

_Hmm, w sumie to nie wiem. Ale czy to ważne? A tę swoją anielskość to wnioskujesz, z tego, że latasz… pod sufitem? To ja już wiem jakie buty. Unosisz się w powietrze, bo jesteś tak napuszony jak… Wiesz, podrzuć mi jakieś epitety, bo nie mam do nich serca._

_O cholera! Serca ropuch bagiennych i ich zastosowanie w eliksirach! Slughorn!_

Tośmy się zagadaliśmy.

_Zapisaliśmy chyba._

Tja. Mam propozycję. Usuń SA z ZAPISALIŚMY i podaj miejsce.

_Wybacz Drogi Gadzie, ale czekają mnie ropuchy. _

He He He.

_Poza tym mamy zachować anonimowość._

A magia od czego? Albo zwykłe maski z papieru? Ja nie wyrobię z tymi wszystkimi maniakami seksualnymi! Ja się napić muszę!

_Ee, piszesz ze mną, będąc jednocześnie gwałconym przez tłum Slizgonów w skórzanych wdziankach?_

Prawie zgadłaś. I Ci z tej nauki też się przyda.

_No cóż. Z chęcię bym Cię uratowała – jeśli chcesz być uratowanym. ( Niezmiernie mnie to ciekawi. Ale jakoś wątpie..) – i potowarzyszyła Ci w alkoholizowaniu się, ale wnętrzności ropuch.. Sam rozumiesz._

A wiesz.. Gdyby rzeczywiście MNIE gwałcili a nie lizali się po kątach… A ropusze flaki to nie problem. Mam z zeszłego czy któregoś roku.

_TERAZ TO MÓWISZ? JA SIĘ OD DWÓCH GODZIN MĘCZĘ! CONAJMNIEJ!_

Pokój Życzeń. Jak najszybciej. Ja biorę alko i ropusze flaki.

_Jako zagrychę? Zbyt obrzydliwe, Wężu, nawet jak na Ciebie, obślizgły Padalcu. To ja do kuchni lepiej skoczę._

Tak grasz? Ciekawe jak w nocy po północy referat napiszesz..

_Eej, Grzechotniczku drogi, Żmijko Zygzakowata czy inne tam te groźne… Ty Aniołku Piekielny mój, Ty…_

To Ty lepiej do kuchni skocz.

**Dzień 2.**

**8.25**

Zabij mnie, zabij mnie, zabij mnie.

_Wiesz, że istnieje taka Woda Życia zwana Eliksirem Na Kaca?_

Masz to cudo? Ci alkoholicy ze Slytherinu wszystko wyżłopali.

_To się nazywa solidarność wewnątrzdomowa… Jesteś na śniadaniu?_

Zwariowałaś? Leżę jak się obudziłem.

_Merlinie…_

**12.30**

Bogini moja!

_Już to mówiłeś. _

Zbawicielko!

_To też._

Potterze w spódnicy!

_To coś nowego. Ach, Czyli podziałało. Bo na kacu to oryginalny nie jesteś. Tylko „ratunku" i „umieram". A. I bez spódnicy._

Znaczy, że…bez? ! Mów gdzie jesteś.

_W spodniach, Wężu._

Szkoda…

_Erotoman._

Tęż Cię kocham. Co masz?

_Zgadnij. Pełno zielska, jedzie gnojem._

I piszesz przed nosem Sprout? Brawo, skarbie.

_Wczołgałam się pod stół niby w poszukiwaniu jakichś nasion. _

Ha, piszemy od wczoraj a Ty już po ślizgońsku działasz. Moja zasługa.. Ha, deprawuję niewinne Gryfoneczki..

_Wmawiaj sobie co tylko chcesz. _

Nie niewinna? No wiesz co… Cholera ten Flitwick ..

_?_

**Pół godziny później.**

10 punktów za pisanie na lekcji. Dasz wiarę?

_I to ma być Ślizgon, dał się przyłapać… I to KOMU…_

Wredna Lwica. Ale żarcie dobre załatwiłaś, to Ci trzeba przyznać.

_Się ma kontakty, się ma dobre żarcie. A co do wczoraj.._

Co?

_Jak dużo pamiętasz? Znaczy, kiedy się obudziłam, leżeliśmy w dość dwuznacznej pozycji._

Ha! I tu Cię maaaaam! Zarobię na tym kupę forsy!

_Gadaj! Pisz znaczy!_

Naprawdę nie pamiętasz? Oh, kochanie, tak mi przykro, to była taka cudowna noc, a Ty po prostu byłaś zbyt pijana, żeby … Oh! Moje serce krwawi!

_Mów co się działo Wężu przeklęty, bo Cię zaraz przeklnę za pomocą różdżki!_

Się boję, ojejuniu!

No, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę..

Spodobała Ci się opcja ze Ślizgonami w skórzanych wdziankach. Rzuciłaś się na mnie, a ja, biedny, bezbronny w obliczu takiej gwałtowności mężczyzna, nie potrafiłem odmówić. Do rana uprawialiśmy dziki seks, a skrzaty robiły nam gorące zdjęcia. Ale masek nie zdjęliśmy, cholera. Na to byliśmy za trzeźwi.

_Uee, skrzaty? To zbyt perwersyjne, nawet jak na Ciebie._

Bo tak dobrze mnie znasz… Ale racja, wolałbym ludzi.

_Dobra, następnym razem zrobimy to podczas obiadu w Wielkiej Sali. Na stole prezydialnym._

Seriooo? Piszę się na to.

_Jak by Ci to powiedzieć… Cóż, muszę zniszczyć Twoje złudzenia. Żartowałam. Aha, jedna uwaga. Nie byliśmy ZA TRZEŹWI. Byliśmy pijani jak dwa.. – co może być tak pijane?_

Szkoda.

Niech pomyślę.

Cholera.

Tak pijani mogą być tylko Ślizgom i Gryfonka w Pokoju Życzeń, z zamaskowanymi twarzami, z mnóstwem alko pod ręką, próbujący normalnie rozmawiać.

_Teraz rozmawiamy, a do wczorajszego – dzisiejszego, bo już po północy było- stanu nam daleko._

Ekhm, czy Ty to uważasz za normalną rozmowę? Jesteś aż tak naiwna?

_Też Cię kocham. Ale w sumie racja. Ta „rozmowa" nie spełnia żadnych standardów i wgl._

Czekaj moment, muszę znaleźć kalendarz. Zapiszę w nim fakt historyczny: GRYFONKA PRZYZNAŁA RACJĘ ŚLIZGONOWI.

_Jestem pewna, że to nie pierwszy raz._

No, kiedy to było. Słucham. Czytam znaczy.

_Oj, to w nocy chyba. Ale owa noc nie zapisała się w mojej pamięci zbyt szczegółowo, więc…_

Musimy to powtórzyć. Ale z mniejszą ilością %%

_Jasne._

Obiad niedługo. Idź, po takiej nocy potrzeba uzupełnić zapas energii.

_Ty też. Do zobaczenia._

Zobaczenia?

_No, to akurat proste. W Wielkiej Sali. Ja się rozejrzę po stole Slytherinu, Ty po stole Gryffindoru. Się zobaczymy. _

Ah. No chyba że.

**10 minut później, w Wielkiej Sali.**

O Merlinie.

_Co?_

Wielka Sala. Nie mogę patrzeć na stół prezydialny bez… pewnych myśli. To przez Ciebie, cholera!

_Ha ha ha ha ha! I biednemu małemu Wężykowi stanie ogonek…_

Ja się zastanawiam.. kto tu jest Wrednym Ślizgonem. Bo Gryfonką nie jesteś.

_A jeśli jestem to co? Jeśli na tym pieprzonym balu okażę się Gryfonką, Weasleyówną na dodatek, to odwrócisz się i odejdziesz, albo zaczniesz szydzić, albo… ? Idź poleruj różdżkę, Ślizgonie pieprzony._

Och. To się nazywa PMS z tego co wiem.

A tak serio. Jeśli okażesz się Weasleyówną, i że każdy Weasley ma taki charakterek, to będę żałował, że… Cholera, do rodziny się wżenię. Kobieto, ty wyglądasz jak bogini.

_No wiesz co, alkoholizować się w ciągu dnia…_

Czyli Weasleyówna.

_Skąd wniosek?_

Z całego tego towarzystwa przy stole Gryfiaków tylko Ty-Weasleyówna-Ginewra gapisz się jak cielę w stół w nadziei, że znikniesz. Poza tym tylko Ty masz takie boskie ciało.

_Zabini, naćpałeś się._

Wcale nie. Ej, skąd..

_Gapisz się, Ślizgonie zatracony._

Oh.

Nie wierzysz mi?

_Że?_

Mogłabyś się podobać TAKIEMU facetowi jak ja, w dodatku ślizgonowi.

_Ej, Aniołku Piekieł, zaraz pod sufit wzlecisz_ .

Co TO było?

_Ron zapytał –cytuję: dlaczego skrobiesz po pergaminie jak szalona, gapiąc się na tego cholernego Ślizgona, pieprzonego Śmierciojada, zadufanego w sobie (…) Zabiniego._

Hmm, powracają opory przed wżenieniem się do Twojej rodzinki.

_Pieprz się, Zabini._

A z wielką chęcią. Dziś o 20 w Pokoju Rozpusty, Życzeń znaczy?

Weasley. Ginny? – mogę tak mówić? Podobasz mi się. Serio.

_Zabini. TOBIE. NIE. MOŻE. PODOBAĆ. SIĘ. ŻADNA. GRYFONKA. TYM . BARDZIEJ. WEASLEY. _

A założysz się? I nie próbuj mnie przegadać. Nie da się.

_Ohh! Wężu Skacowany, daj Se siana! Poza tym: co byś zrobił? Przyszedłbyś tutaj, padł na kolana, przyciągnąłbyś mnie do siebie w namiętnym pocałunku, krzycząc: „Kocham Cię, moja Ty.." Dalej sobie sam dośpiewaj bo w tym kierunku uzdolniony jesteś. _

_Po jeden: to jedna, wielka bzdura, _

_po dwa: z Domu by Cię wydziedziczyli,_

_po trzy: nie miałbyś odwagi. Może ja jestem –jak to stwierdziłeś- Ślizgonką wgłębi żołądka. Ale w Tobie Gryfona ni w ząb.._

Odpowiedz Tylko na pytanie: podobam Ci się?

_A nie podobasz się każdej? Wiesz, taki wspaniały i wgl?_

_**Nie odpisał. Ginny podniosła głowę. Chwilę potem – kiedy stało się jasne, że Blaise Zabini kieruje się ku ich stołowi – to samo zrobili inni Gryfoni. I Ślizgoni. Oraz Krukoni i Puchoni, Profesoroni i Duchoni. Tak oryginalna była myśl Ginny Weasley, która zamarła, patrząc jak Zabini idzie ku niej, z wzrokiem utkwionym w jej twarzy.**_

_**I jeśli wtedy myśl ta była niezbyt zgodna z prawdą, teraz to była jedyna prawda jaka mogła istnieć. Nie było w całej Wielkiej Sali osoby, która nie widziałaby jak Blaise Zabini, Ślizgon, **_

_**Niedoszły Smierciożerca, przyjaciel Dracona Malfoya podchodzi do Ginewry Weasley, Gryfonki, Zdrajczyni Krwi, Przyjaciółki Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, staje przy niej, przekrzywia lekko głowę, z uśmiechem – UŚMIECHEM! – na twarzy mówi: „I tu masz rację, swoją drogą. Twórcze myślenie zostaw mnie, bo tamto aż raziło kiczem. Ale jeden kawałek przypadł mi do gustu." „Który" – pyta Ginny. „Ten", a potem pochyla się i całuje ją.**_

_**A potem bierze ją na ręce i wybiega. Dlaczego? To zobaczyło tylko kilka Gryfonów. Poza Blaisem, oczywiście.**_

_**Po prostu Ron Weasley otrząsnął się – lekko. Bo po TAKIM szoku jego biedny umysł nigdy nie wrócił do normy, ale to nie o nim w końcu, więc przykro mi Ron, ale nadal pozostaniesz w cieniu ( Powinieneś się przyzwyczaić, swoją drogą. Wiesz, lata praktyki. Bracia, Harry Potter… ) – i wyciągnął różdżkę. Oczywiście w tym stanie jedyne słowa jakie mogły wyjść z jego ust to: bdmtff aa hee. Jakkolwiek poetycko to nie brzmi, niestety, takiego zaklęcia jeszcze nie wymyślono, więc Blaise mógł być spokojny. Jednak, jako Ślizgom, wolał być ostrożny. I Ginny, jako Ślizgonka w głębi żołądka, bo jak wiadomo te gady duszy nie mają, pozwoliła mu na ucieczkę przed swoim bratem, bardzo przypominającym wściekłego Gumochłona. Taa, obrazowe porównanie. I nawet się zgadzało, bo na obiad była sałata, a biedny Ron przeżuwał ją, kiedy przedstawienie się zaczęło.**_

_**Ale ta dwójka dobrze zrobiła, bo poza Ronaldem, w Wielkiej Sali pełno było żądnych krwi ( sałaty- w przypadku Roniastego ? ) Gryfów i Węży gotowych rozszarpać dwoje zdrajców swoimi ociekającymi jadem- w przypadku Wężów, i resztkami poprzednich ofiar- w przypadku Gryfonów kłami. Krukoni i Puchoni przywdziali wdzięczne miano Hogwarckiej Szwajcarii.**_

**Następnego dnia.**

_Żyjesz?_

A Ty?

_Wściekłe Gryfy, chłopak Ślizgon z preferencjami Gryfona, to dla mnie chyba za dużo. _

_Nie rozszarpali Cię?_

Daję radę.

Ale krytyczny moment nastąpił, kiedy zobaczyłem Twojego brata.

Masz świadomość że wygląda jak gumochłon, albo raczej jak sałata?

_Wężu zatracony, czujesz, że rymujesz?_

Chodź i powiedz mi w twarz, co o mnie sądzisz.

_Cholera. Ja się boję, ty naprawdę masz jazdy chorego gryfona. Albo znów chcesz włożyć pewne ręce pod pewną bluzkę w pewnym celu…_

**KO. **

**Kop. Dla Mnie. Chyba. Jeszcze raz.**

**NI.**

**Nic mądrego z tego nie wyszło. A łudził się ktoś, że wyjdzie? Jeszcze raz.**

**KONI.**

**Konik. Hmm, bez związku. Jeszcze raz.**

**EC.**

**Ech, Czarodzieje, biedni jesteście, takie cosie o was wypisują. No, to jeszcze raz. Raz****Em. Razem.**

**KO+NI+KONI+EC.**

**Aa, redukcja wyrazów podobnych. Coś nie wyszło. A, przepraszam. Wyszła. Ze mnie. Dusza Humanisty. Więc:**

**EC.**

**Cokolwiek to znaczy.**

**I chwała za to.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Niestety, nie ma tak dobrze…**

**Epilogopodobne… COŚ. (To najlepsze określenie…)**

Rozmówki Ślubopochodne

Mała

_Hę?_

Dziś w Pokoju Rozpusty?

_Tjaa. Ale pod warunkiem._

Że?

_Masaż stóp._

Męczący trening?

_Jakbyś zgadł._

Ok. A jeśli zasłużysz, to i plecki CI wymasuję.

_Schowaj się erotomanie, ciągle myślisz o tym, jakby mi łape pod stanik wepchać._

Odezwała się ta, co ma coś przeciwko.

_Też Cię kocham._

Ha! Wiem. Nie możesz beze mnie żyć..

_20.00 ?_

18.30. Możesz?

_Mhm. Wypracowanie od McGonnagal. „Teoria animagii"._

Teoria? Masakra. Ale wiesz, Pokój coś Ci podrzucić może. Więc wiesz.

_Aa, nie pomyślałam. Niech będzie. Pa._

**18.50**

_**-Hej Gin.**_

_**-Zabini, do ciężkiej cholery! Ileż można czekać?**_

_**-No.. Co?**_

_**-Ej, Wężu, co jest?**_

_**-Nic. Sorry skarbie.**_

_**-Jak chcesz. No, wypracowanie skończyłam. Miałeś rację, żeby tu je pisać.**_

_**-Mhm. To co, masaż?**_

_**-Jasne.**_

_**-Mmm, pleców? Pani, twoja łaskawość mnie onieśmiela.**_

_**-Ph, onieśmiela? Ciebie? Aa, wiem, co ci się stało. Uderzyłeś się w głowę. Pokaż, dziecko, może coś poradzę.**_

_**-Tak, tak, Mamusiu. Zamknij się.**_

_**-Jak ty się do matki odzywasz.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Ooo, tak..**_

_**-…**_

_**-Trochę w prawo..**_

_**-…**_

_**-Mmm, trochę wyżej. I mocniej. O o o tu. Mmm..**_

_**-…**_

_**-…**_

_**-Gin, mamy, mam problem. Dlatego się spóźniłem.**_

_**-Co jest?**_

_**-Myślałem, że będzie spokój, skoro matka nie żyje. Ale nie, jej macki sięgają nawet z tamtego świata.**_

_**-Czasem mi jej żal, jak tak o niej mówisz. No?**_

_**-Do września następnego roku, muszę już być po ślubie. **_

_**-O.**_

_**-Tak. Moja żona musi być czystej krwi..**_

_**-Ah..**_

_**-I mam mieć już wtedy potomka w drodze.**_

_**-Straszne.**_

_**-Inaczej cały ten jej majątek pójdzie na Instytucje charytatywne.**_

_**-Więc się ożeń. Nie chcesz?**_

_**-Nie!**_

_**-Oh, to rzeczywiście masz problem.**_

_**-Taa. Tylko że.. Jest gorzej niż myślisz.**_

_**-Ach tak?**_

_**-Mamuśka w życiu by nie dopuściła, żeby jej cenna fortuna opuściła rodzinę.**_

_**-No i?**_

_**-Upewniła się, że tak się nie stanie.**_

_**-Ojej.**_

_**-Jeśli do moich dziewiętnastych urodzin nie będę zaręczony, tego dnia będę musiał wyjść za kandydatkę wybraną przez drogą mamusię z dziesięć lat temu.**_

_**-Mhm, przykre. Kogo?**_

_**-Millicentę Buldstrode.**_

_**-CO? Powiedz, proszę, że się przesłyszałam.**_

_**-Mogę to zrobić, ale to nie zmieni rzeczywistości.**_

_**-Cholera!**_

_**-Właśnie.**_

_**-Hmm.. No, to w takim razie problem rozwiązany.**_

_**-Co?**_

_**-Wiesz, jesteś moim facetem. Chociaż z grzeczności powinieneś zapytać. To nie było miłe. Ale… w takiej sytuacji… Blaise, ożenisz się ze mną?**_

_**-Co?**_

_**-Pytam, czy się ze mną ożenisz.**_

_**-Ale przecież ty nie chcesz się żenić. Nigdy. A przynajmniej przed trzydziestką… Dlatego nie pytałem.**_

_**-No bo nie chcę. Ale nie mogłabym żyć ze świadomością, że mój były chłopak został mężem Buldstrode. **_

_**-Poważnie mówisz?**_

_**-Jak najbardziej.**_

_**-Wiesz, że cię uwielbiam?**_

_**-Wiem.**_

_**-Ale to ja powinienem zapytać.**_

_**-No raczej.**_

_**-Moment… A, już mam.**_

_**-Eee, a po co ci kółko od kapsla z piwa kremowego?**_

_**-Ćśś, Ruda, to pierścionek zaręczynowy.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Możesz się nie śmiać? Ja tu próbuję byś poważny.**_

_**-A ja mam łzy w oczach. Ze śmiechu.**_

_**-Gin!**_

_**-Dobra już, dobra.**_

_**-Więc.**_

_**-Nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc"…**_

_**-Co ty, Granger jesteś, do cholery?**_

_**-No już, już, Wężyku ty mój…**_

_**-A WIĘC, Ginewro Molly Weasley, Gryfonko z przydziału i Śłizgonko w głębi żołądka…**_

_**-Bo jak wiadomo te gady duszy nie mają… Auu.. No co, nie mogę przestać!**_

_**-Weasley! Ja ci się oświadczam, a nie mówię, że jadłem na śniadanie owsiankę! Oświadczam! Więc powstrzymaj ten szaleńczy chichot, poskrom głupawkę i słuchaj!**_

_**-Jajecznicę, nie owsiankę… Ha! Uśmiechasz się.**_

_**-Z tobą się inaczej nie da. Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz…**_

_**-Ginny Zabini! Cholera, będę Ginny Zabini! Aaa!**_

_**-Auu, za co to?**_

_**-Rechoczesz z mojego nieszczęścia!**_

_**-Ginny Zabini, Ginny Zabini.. Auuu.**_

_**-…**_

_**-…**_

_**-…**_

_**-Dobra, Ginny, nie ma śmiania.**_

_**-Mhm…**_

_**-…**_

_**-…**_

_**-Ginny, wyjdziesz za mnie?**_

_**-Oczywiście.**_

…

_**-Blaise.**_

_**-No?**_

_**-Kiedy masz urodziny?**_

_**-Trzynastego grudnia.**_

_**-Czyli ślub dość wcześnie?**_

_**-No..**_

_**-I całe szczęście.**_

_**-Bo?**_

_**-To cholernie seksistowskie, ale w małżeństwach między czystokrwistymi dziewczyna musi być dziewicą.**_

_**-Ooo, Ginny… Auu! Za co?**_

_**-Bo kpisz. A ten twój masaż powoduje, że mam ochotę ci ulec.**_

_**-A w noc poślubną nie będziesz miała oporów…**_

_**-Noo.**_

_**-Ja chcę ślub juuuuż!**_

_**-Blaise.**_

_**-No?**_

_**-Chcemy ślub wcześnie.**_

_**-Noo.**_

_**-A jesteśmy w szkole.**_

_**-Łał, będziemy mieć ślub w Hogwarcie!**_

_**-Tak, tak. Ale nie sądzisz, że dyrektor powinien o tym wiedzieć?**_

_**-O cholera. Idziemy.**_

_**-Mhm…**_

_**-Z czego ha?**_

_**-Wyobraź sobie jak zareaguje…**_

_**-O racja…**_

_**-Musimy przekazać mu tę wiadomość delikatnie. Gotów nam jeszcze na zawał zejść… **_

_**-A Żelazna Kocica nie będzie się dobrze prezentowała w roli Mistrza Ceremonii…**_

**20.15 Gabinet Dumbledore'a**

_**-Proszę. O, pan Zabini, panna Weasley. Dobry wieczór.**_

_**-Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze.**_

_**-Proszę, usiądźcie. Może cytrynowego dropsa?**_

_**-Eee, nie, dziękuje, profesorze.**_

_**-A ja bardzo chętnie, dziękuję.**_

_**-Proszę bardzo, kochana. Blaise, drogi chłopcze, nie wiesz, co tracisz. A może jednak?**_

_**-Nie, nie trzeba, profesorze.**_

_**-No, jak chcesz, chłopcze. Ale, jak znam życie, nie przyszliście tu na pogawędkę i cytrynowe dropsy, prawda?**_

_**-No, właściwie tak. Blaise, mówisz ty, czy ja?**_

_**-Ja, Eris. Takie rzeczy załatwiają mężczyźni.**_

_**-Zabini, czy ja nie wspominałam już, co sądzę o seksistowskich poglądach niektórych ślizgońskich padalców?**_

_**-A nie mówiłem, że Eris?**_

_**-Co tam mruczysz, Wężu Zatracony?**_

_**-Nic, nic, Szagrin, skarbie.**_

_**-I po co ja ci ten Leksykon kupiłam… Gdzie ja wtedy miałam rozum…**_

_**-Prawdopodobnie został za drzwiami..**_

_**-Te, Alu, trzymaj język za zębami, bo chyba nie chcesz go stracić, co?**_

_**-Ależ dzieci, nie ma potrzeby się kłócić…**_

_**-My się nie kłócimy.**_

_**-Może grzeczniej do profesora, co, Gryfońska Aresz?**_

_**-Przepraszam, ale zdaje się, mieliście do mnie jakąś sprawę?**_

_**-Ach tak. Mów, Zabini.**_

_**-Już ja najlepiej wiem co robić. Nie musisz mnie pouczać.**_

_**-Och, biedactwo, nadchodzą „te dni"? Taki drażliwy jesteś..**_

_**-Przycisz się, Zmoro. Panie profesorze, my, to znaczy, ja i Ginny, chcieliśmy zapytać pana czy.. e..**_

_**-Czy pozwoliłby pan profesor zorganizować w szkole ślub i został Mistrzem ceremonii.**_

_**-Sam mogłam powiedzieć.**_

_**-Ale zacząłeś się jąkać. Więc? Profesorze?**_

_**-Dyrektorze?**_

_**-Ślub?**_

_**-Noo, ślub.**_

_**-Aa, czyj ten ślub, panno Weasley.**_

_**-Nasz. To znaczy, mój i Blaise'a.**_

_**-Ale ślub?**_

_**-Mhm. A co? Coś w tym złego?**_

_**-Nic, panie Zabini, ale.. przepraszam, że pytam.. Ile trwa wasz, hmm, związek?**_

_**-Noo, jak się zaczęła ta akcja z pergaminami w poniedziałek, to zaczęliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać..**_

_**-Chodzić zaczęliśmy ze sobą we wtorek…**_

_**-Ale ja chciałem zagadać do małej Weasley'ówny już wcześniej.**_

_**-Serio?**_

_**-Jasne, Gin. Nie mówiłem?**_

_**-Wiesz co, ty nawet nie jesteś taki zły, jakby ci się bliżej przyjrzeć… Znacznie bliżej.**_

_**-Ja? Ja jestem wspaniały. Dlatego mnie uwielbiasz. A że jestem wspaniałomyślny, to jakoś cię znoszę.**_

_**-Też cię kocham, Zabini.**_

_**-Wiem.**_

_**-Ekhmm, przepraszam, ale nie mówicie o ostatnim poniedziałku?**_

_**-Noo, o tym, w tym tygodniu..**_

_**-Więc, podsumujmy. Rozmawiacie ze sobą od czterech dni, chodzicie ze sobą od trzech, zaręczyliście się dzisiaj, i chcecie ślubu…**_

_**-Jak najszybciej. Tak to mniej więcej wygląda.**_

_**-Ale.. Jesteście pewni? Ślub to poważna decyzja.**_

_**-Jesteśmy, profesorze.**_

_**-Jak najbardziej. I wiemy.**_

_**-Hmm.. A można wiedzieć, jaki jest powód tej szybkiej decyzji?**_

_**-On miał matkę-wiedźmę.**_

_**-A ona, znaczy Gin, stwierdziła, że nie zniesie takiej hańby…**_

_**-Hańby?**_

_**-Gdyby mój były chłopak został mężem Millicenty Buldstrode, to byłaby największa hańba, porażka…**_

_**-…koszmar…**_

_**-… w moim życiu… I jego. Dlatego ślub musi odbyć się szybko.**_

_**-Przepraszam, ale o czym wy mówicie?**_

_**-Matka w testamencie zostawiła ultimatum. Albo do dziewiętnastych urodzin znajdę narzeczoną, albo czeka mnie koszmar z Buldstrode, auu, Weasley, nie bij.**_

_**-Trochę ogłady przy dyrektorze…**_

_**-Więc, jak pan widzi, nie mamy wyboru. I… dobrze nam w tej sytuacji. Potrzebujemy tylko pańskiej zgody.**_

_**-Hmm… Skoro tak się sprawy mają… To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt, drogie dzieci.**_

_**-Jest!**_

_**-…**_

_**-Ekhm…**_

_**-Oh, przepraszamy, profesorze… To.. chyba ze szczęścia…**_

_R.V._

_W moim innym świecie. _


End file.
